1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging apparatus and, more particularly, to a color image intensifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Night vision devices, or image intensifiers, have been used by the military to amplify light output to give the human eye the capability of viewing a scene which the unaided eye cannot see. Such devices are also useful for surveillance by law enforcement officials and for underwater photography. All image intensifiers produce a monochromatic image. There has heretofore been no means for providing an intensified multicolor image.
One area in which image intensification is needed is surgery. Due to the inability to provide a color image however, image intensifiers have not been useful in aiding a surgeon's vision. The illumination of a surgical site can be increased by adding more light, but the heat produced from lighting apparatus can dry out tissue. Thus, standards have been established which limit the amount of watts which can be directed onto the surgical site.
There is a need for a device which will provide an intensified color image. There is a further need for such a device which will be useful in aiding a surgeon's vision or in providing an intensified color image for underwater photographers, the miltary or the police.